


Just for a Moment

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Their relationship had been fast, fulfilling the quick pace both of them had always been accustomed to. They were not really the kind to take a moment and breathe; but now that Hashirama had been allowed a small vacation from his work and Kiba was more than happy to spend time with his lover, the Senju knew there was no better time to sit around and do nothing.One-shot! Rare pair!





	Just for a Moment

**_Summary:_** Their relationship had been fast, fulfilling the quick pace both of them had always been accustomed to. They were not really the kind to take a moment and _breathe_ ; but now that Hashirama had been allowed a small vacation from his work and Kiba was more than happy to spend time with his lover, the Senju knew there was no better time to sit around and do nothing.

~..~..~

Hashirama had never been the kind to contemplate the beauty of a starlit night. Nor had he ever thought about ever reminiscing over memories of times past as he watched a rotund moon shining down on him while thick clouds lazily snuck up on it. He'd had never taken the time to listen to the hum of the forest that surrounded him for more than a couple of minutes. His life had been much too filled with _work_ to ever stop and take account of the natural world around him.

It was weird, wasn't it? His chakra affinity was that of nature. He forced trees to sprout up wherever he wished them to be, yet he'd never taken the time to contemplate about the lives that would be able to blossom through the trees he brought to life.

As he looked down at the Village he had helped create, Hashirama could not help but wonder just why it had taken him so long to truly look at his creation.

"Rush of the young man, I presume…" He muttered to himself, whispering so softly that not even the wind that caressed his body could have heard him.

Hashirama was content as he leaned against the railing of his room's balcony, watching over his home.

The Senju Compound was kept at the top of one of the highest hills he and his brother had been able to find, and he had the grace of having been allowed to build his home at the highest point of said hill. From here, he could see everything he ever could have wanted to see of the Village he and his brother had labored so arduously to create.

"Calling yourself old already?"

Maybe the wind had not been able to hear him, but the ever amazing Inuzuka hearing had been able to pick up the hushed words.

With a smile slowly creeping up his lips, Hashirama imagined the movements of his lover. First, the other male leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his own lips as he looked at Hashirama's back with a mischievous glint clear in his eyes. Then, when he grew impatient of not being answered (which would not take long, this _was_ an Inuzuka), he would stalk forward with a predatory grace that wasn't necessary in times of peace, but was only _right_ coming from him. And, finally, he would wrap his arms around Hashirama, physically making the older male acknowledge him.

It took a few seconds, but strong arms covered up by gray sleeves eventually wound around him, pulling him into the shorter male's body.

"Losing your hearing too?"

By the time Kiba had whispered this into ear, Hashirama had a broad smile nestled peacefully on his lips.

"Now, is that any way to treat your elders?" He murmured with no true bite, much too content with the arms wrapped around him and the heat radiating from the body behind him, "Did they teach you no manners in your youth?"

A nose nuzzled into the junction of his shoulder blades, a heavy inhale breathed in.

Hashirama had never understood his lover's need to always sniff him whenever they hugged. At first, he had found it rather weird and not adorable at all. But the more time they spent together, the more he grew to enjoy those long inhales Kiba would ever only take when they were alone.

He could just imagine the Inuzuka's face at the moment- pressed up against his back, his eyes would be closed and his features relaxed, truly at peace for once in his life.

"You could say that." The younger male answered as he exhaled, "But Inuzuka manners ain't really the same as those taught by other people… We're chiller 'an the Hatake, but more insane 'an anyone else."

Hashirama chuckled softly, raised his hands so they were encompassing the smaller man's, and just stood there.

He and Kiba had met on the battlefield. The Inuzuka and Senju Clans had managed to create a shaky alliance to try and combat their mutual enemies. And in the heat of battle, Hashirama had found himself being saved from a slippery Uchiha by a Fang Passing Fang that had managed to singe the tip of his hair.

When he'd turned around to figure out what had happened, it was to see a member of the Uchiha Clan being torn to pieces by a rather short Inuzuka with a white dog at his side.

He'd never admit it, but he'd never seen anything he had considered as _truly beautiful_ until that day.

After being saved by him, Hashirama had promised himself to follow the Inuzuka and make sure that no harm came to him until he could thank him for the help. So they had wound up creating an interesting sort of partnership throughout the battle they fought, helping one another with a fluidity that felt novel, yet _right_.

When all the fighting had ended, Hashirama and the Inuzuka had stood in a field encompassed in blood and death. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily as an unspoken conversation flashed through their eyes. Thanks were given, admiration was admitted, and reluctance to leave was agreed upon- all through their eyes.

Kiba had been the one to make the first move, a cocky smirk pulling at his lips, "The name's Kiba. And you're hotter 'an I thought you would be."

In a move he would get scolded for by Tobirama afterwards, Hashirama pulled him in by the waist, forced their lips to meet, and kissed the breath away from the other man.

When Hashirama woke up the following morning, all sorts of marks covering his skin and a peacefully slumbering Inuzuka wrapped up in his arms, he blamed the adrenaline of battle and the abstinence he'd been forced into over all of the warring they'd faced for his little 'blunder'. And he had made up his mind, prepared to tell Kiba that nothing could ever happen with them- their Clans had worked together _once_ , but that didn't mean they would continue being allies now that the battle had ended.

But then Kiba had woken up, smirked at him in that wonderfully cocky way, and Hashirama had found himself growing aroused once again.

The rest of their day had been used to entertain themselves and avoid their respective duties.

Their relationship had begun as a purely sexual one. They only ever truly got together whenever they needed to blow off steam. But over the course of their lives- first with the end of the age of the Warring Clans, then with the building of the Hidden Village, and finally with the organization and structurization of the environment they had created- they had wound up transcending that purely carnal relationship.

Hashirama sometimes felt silly for thinking this, but he truly thought Kiba was the man he wanted to marry and grow old with.

They fell into an unusual, yet welcome silence.

Kiba nor he had ever been the kind to truly stand still and listen. Both of them were active individuals that enjoyed the hustle and bustle of life much more than waiting around and just letting life pass them by. They would much rather live life actively than allow it to throw them around.

Kiba's whisper was quiet, a soft flutter, as if he were afraid of breaking the serenity they had both managed to fall into, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Hashirama smirked as he squeezed the Inuzuka's hands, then pulled them away so he could turn around to properly embrace his lover.

The smile Kiba wore was bright and content, but the look in his eyes was nowhere near his usual feral or even mischievous look. Instead it was calm, peaceful and stable.

It was rather beautiful.

"Just as I have told you how beautiful _you_ are, Kiba."

Kiba smiled and tilted his chin up, a movement that Hashirama had come to recognize over years of being with his Inuzuka lover. Kiba only ever did this whenever he wanted a true kiss- a long, slow, and passionate one; not just the fast and bruising kisses they would have shared in the beginning of their relationship.

Hashirama found it much too easy to indulge his young lover.

The kiss was slow. As their lips molded together, Hashirama ran his hands down Kiba's back so he could rest them on his lower back, bringing the younger male closer to him so that their bodies were flush together.

When they finally pulled away, Kiba allowed his arms to wrap loosely around Hashirama's neck and leaned his head against his broad chest.

Hashirama, with a small smile on his lips, could not help but think that the night truly was beautiful.

It would never come close to even trying to compete with Kiba's own, though.

..~..~..

I hope you all liked this! Yet another one of my rare-pairs; I just can't stop creating random ass pairings like this.

Please remember to review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
